boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Matteo D'Alessio
Matteo D'Alessio, played by Al Linea, is a Philadelphia criminal who tries to muscle in on bootlegging through Atlantic City. He is a member of a gang of criminals consisting entirely of his own family. They are known as the D'Alessio brothers. Biography Background Matteo is a Philadelphia based criminal involved in burglary, armed robbery, gambling and loansharking. He is also a barber. He works with his brothers Leo, Ignacious, Sixtus, Lucien and Pius. Ignacious and Leo are the leaders of the group. He has another three brothers and five sisters - thirteen siblings in total. Leo loans start-up money to bootlegger Mickey Doyle and the brothers follow him to Atlantic City when he fails to repay them. Doyle convinces them to help him steal from Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson (who controls bootlegging through the city) to pay off his debt. Season 1 Mickey meets with the D'Alessio brothers at their flop house as Matteo cuts Ignacious D'Alessio's hair. Mickey complains that they killed the wrong man; referring to their lynching of Chalky White's driver Kendall. Leo D'Alessio reminds Mickey that he told them that Chalky drove a Packard so they killed the man driving a Packard and says that he believes they sent a message anyway. Mickey complains that Chalky is still operating. Matteo demands repayment of the money they loaned Mickey. Mickey has not been introduced so asks Leo which brother Matteo is. Mickey jokes that they are all named after popes and Matteo closes in and presses his scissors against Mickey’s neck. Leo reminds Mickey of his debt and Mickey agrees to pay. Ignacious asks how Mickey will get the money and Mickey offers to give the brother’s information that will earn them $3000. He suggests that they rob one of Nucky’s ward bosses as they make collections. Leo agrees with the plan but warns that he will hold Mickey responsible if it fails. ("Anastasia") Ignacious and the youngest brother, Pius, follow George O'Neill while he is making collections. Pius incites O'Neill to chase him and Ignacious knocks him out and steals the money. Thompson suspects Lucky Luciano of the theft and questions him. ("Family Limitation") The brothers play cards with Doyle in a darkened speakeasy in Atlantic City. Luciano enters with Meyer Lansky. Leo greets Lucky warmly and Lucky recalls that he last saw the brothers when they were arrested together. Ignacious introduces Doyle to Lucky and Lucky in turn introduces Lansky. Doyle offers his hand to Luciano but Lansky steps forward and takes it. Speaking in Italian Ignacious tells Lucky that Doyle owes them money and that he would slit his throat but wants to be repaid. Lucky jokingly responds that Doyle is the goose that laid the golden egg. Luciano, returning to English, tells Doyle that Ignacious has said that he is a reliable person and shakes his hand. Leo sends Pius to get hot drinks. Leo wonders why Luciano is in town; Luciano explains that he is there on business and Leo waves out the only other customer. Luciano asks them how many times they think they can rob Nucky’s collectors before Nucky retaliates. Pius hands out cups of coffee and tells Lucky that it was easy. Luciano smiles pleased that Pius confirmed his assumption. Matteo says that they are establishing themselves in bootlegging and needed start-up funds. Lucky says that $3000 is a nice amount and Mickey says that it is not hay. Luciano says that they owe Arnold Rothstein a cut for the privilege of operating and Doyle says that Rothstein has no jurisdiction in Atlantic City. Luciano finishes his drink and holds out the cup to a distracted Pius; Leo clicks his fingers to prompt the boy to take it. Lansky wonders if they have noticed rising gasoline prices. Matteo wonders who Lansky is, calling him a “kike.” Lansky repeats his name and Luciano repeats that Lansky is his friend. Lansky returns the subject to gasoline and Luciano explains that they need to buy gas to distribute their alcohol. Luciano and Lansky detail the other necessary overheads for a bootlegger; warehouse, stills, bribes for police and politicians, crates, bottles and labels. Lansky asserts that running a decent bootlegging operation will cost more than $3000. Ignacious counters that they have muscle and Leo puts a restraining hand on his arm. Lucky points out that they cannot fight a whole city themselves. Leo wonders if Lucky means that Rothstein is willing to back them. Luciano tells them that Rothstein wants to know that they are capable and gives them a task. He asks them to rob Lolly Steinman’s casino and tells them that they will need to give 50% of the expected $150,000 take to Rothstein in New York while Luciano says the rest will be used to fund further operations in Atlantic City together. Leo balks at the collective but shakes Luciano’s proffered hand. ("Home") Ignacious, Leo and Matteo hold up the casino just before the evening's take is collected. Eli Thompson is responsible for the collection and when he arrives they surprise him. He is shot in the abdomen by Leo as he reaches for his gun. Pius is the getaway driver and the brothers escape with the money. ("Hold Me in Paradise") Both Eli and Steinman are able to identify the brothers despite their use of masks. Following the casino robbery, Luciano introduces Ignacious and Leo (along with Doyle) to Rothstein. Luciano suggests that they could take over the bootlegging trade in Atlantic City and they agree to assassinate Nucky Thompson. Sixtus and Lucien are brought in to kill Nucky but their boardwalk shooting attempt is unsuccessful. ("Belle Femme") Thompson responds by asking Chalky to contact Rothstein's organization through Lansky under the pretence of switching sides. Lansky, Matteo and Lucien meet with Chalky in Atlantic City. Chalky drops the pretense when he realizes the D'Alessio brothers killed his driver and takes all three of his visitors captive. Lucien is shot and killed by Jimmy Darmody, while Chalky strangles Matteo to death with his bare hands, and the remaining brothers go into hiding. Rothstein and Thompson negotiate a peace deal that includes giving up the D'Alessio brothers. ("The Emerald City") Relationships *Ignacious D'Alessio: Brother and partner in crime (deceased) *Leo D'Alessio: Brother and partner in crime (deceased) *Sixtus D'Alessio: Brother and partner in crime (deceased) *Lucien D'Alessio: Brother and partner in crime (deceased) *Pius D'Alessio: Brother and partner in crime (deceased) *Mickey Doyle: Criminal associate and debtor (deceased) *Charlie Luciano: Criminal associate *Meyer Lansky: Criminal associate *Arnold Rothstein: Criminal associate (deceased) *Nucky Thompson: Bootlegging rival (deceased) *Eli Thompson: Atlantic County Sheriff *Lolly Steinman: Robbery target *Chalky White: Murderer (deceased) Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Philadelphia Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased Category:Italian people